


Torn Kimonos

by myravenspirit



Series: Life in the Village [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Sesshomaru watches as Rin tears apart her old purple and pink kimonos. The twins are complaining that they are too hot, so their mother repurposes her old kimono for them. Very much to the amusement of Sesshomaru as he watches her in their bed. Sesshomaru wants to Rin to stop sewing and lie down with him, will he get his way? One-Shot!
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru & Setsuna & Towa (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Life in the Village [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929706
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	Torn Kimonos

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the idea that Rin made Towa's (and presumably Setsuna's) clothing from her old kimonos as the colour of Towa's kimono was a lot like Rin's purple one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sesshomaru silently sat and watched with mild curiosity as his wife tore up two kimons he had given her in her younger years.

She wasn't mad at him.

She was simply repurposing the kimonos that no longer fit her for their daughters.

He rested his chin on his knuckles and reached out with his left hand and grabbed a few unruly dark locks that refused to stay in their bun that she had tied up. He saw a bead of sweat roll down her neck slowly. He hummed softly and Rin glanced back at him with a soft glare.

"Don't even think about it." She huffed and turned back to the cloth on her lap. One kimono already ripped apart. He idly wondered how she was going to truly make anything else out from the torn sleeves.

He shook his head and leaned close and let his tongue flick out and run along up the column of her neck. He quietly took pleasure in the fact that his wife's body betrayed her mind. A small shudder ran through her body and she gasped softly. She glared back at him and scooted away on her knees from him.

He reclined back on his elbows and eyed her as she tore the pink kimono after having torn apart the purple kimono he gave her.

"Do you know how much those _silk_ cloths were?" He asked her.

"Shall I ask Haha-ue?" Rin quipped and Sesshomaru smirked.

He loved that she had grown into a witty woman who was not shy about speaking her mind to him. But that had always been the case when she was small and under his protection.

A child's curiosity and honesty had turned into a woman's wit and charm.

He grew silently annoyed as Rin then leaned over the cloths and reached down and pulled one of his old yellow sashes, it had a mild fray and Rin decided to keep it for a rainy day.

More like a hot evening in the middle of summer.

The girls had been finally put to sleep after a cold bath in the lake. Sesshomaru told them to sleep naked if they were too hot in their cotton yukatas.

Both girls stripped down and laid under Rin's yellow kimono he had given her on her fourteenth birthday. It was the girls' favourite cloth to sleep with as it smelled like their mother.

Rin was not allowed to tear that one apart.

His amber eyes narrowed at the curve of her spine, knowing very well what she looked like beneath the thin cloth of her yukata. He licked his lips and let his eyes roam her back side, enjoying the sight of her round bottom up in the air as she leaned forward. He was half tempted to pounce her and hitch her yukata over her hips and have his way with her. She sat back on her knees and tugged at the stiches of the sleeves, testing the strength of the sewn cloth.

The sound of the second sleeve of the pink kimono being torn had Sesshomaru stare at the sleeve being tossed back at him unintentionally. He caught it and looked at it with amusement.

"What shall become of the sleeves, anata?" He asked her as he looked at the cloth in his hand.

"They can become head coverings. Setsuna complains so much about the heat. Dip it in cold water and tie it around her head and neck and she will be a little cooler." Rin turned around and crawled a few paces and leaned over him to reach her sewing box.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to eye her leaning over him. She had even forgone all her underclothes after their swim. Sesshomaru himself laid on their bed with only his hakama loosely tied. Mostly to tease his wife whenever he caught her glancing at him.

He ordered Jaken to make sure that A-Un was kept hydrated and in the shade. Jaken was quite content to keep to himself after tending A-Un.

The girls simply had no energy to chase him or play tricks on him either. Jaken took it as a reprieve away from the two rambunctious girls.

It was just too hot.

Rin's fingers grabbed the box and Sesshomaru decided to place a hand on her round bottom. He kneaded it through the cloth and stared at her clothed behind. He heard another small gasp, one of indignation.

"Sesshomaru! I said no!" She hissed and leaned back up and stared down at him.

He stared at her curiously and pulled her closer by grabbing the front of her yukata. "You desire me." He stated as the tips of their noses brushed. He hummed softly at her proximity.

Rin blushed softly and looked away. "Your nose…is deceiving you in the heat of the hot summer." She lied and he could hear her heartbeat stutter as she did so.

He rested his cheek against her left breast. "You lie. I am many more centuries older than you; I should know my nose well by now. Anata, even now," He snaked a hand into the folds of her yukata and massaged her right breast, "you are quite aroused and in need of your husband's affections." He looked up at her and she scooted away from him. The tips of her ears red as she pushed his hand out of her yukata.

She turned away from him and grabbed the pink cloth and raised it up, nodding to herself. "Let me make the girls some lighter clothing. We can't have them running around naked. Towa loves to go into the village after all."

Sesshomaru laid back and stared at the ceiling. "Rin, you are torturing your husband." He told her.

"How, anata?" Rin hummed out as he heard shears cutting into the fabric.

He shifted and rolled onto his side. "I'm in need of my wife's loving embrace. Your scent is my aphrodisiac." He simply told her. He grabbed the dark lock and tugged it gently. "Come lay with your husband. The girls can run around naked."

"Iie!" Rin glowered back at him. "The villagers already think I am some kind of witch that lives in the woods with a daiyoukai! There is no need for them to say I am a bad mother."

"Who called you a witch?" He smirked. His wife enjoyed not only the herbal remedies of the miko who raised her but also the remedies of the youkai. His mother gave Rin an old tome filled with every known antidote for any youkai's ailment.

She had a husband who was a youkai after all, and she was determined to be able to care for him. She began her studies of his kind's remedies by the time she was fourteen, a year before their betrothment. He knew her answer long before she gave it verbally.

People of the village simply found it strange.

She huffed, "Some villagers. Doesn't matter who."

"Hn, they seem to find you valuable when their young girls into labour or if someone is ill." He shook his head. He had no concept of why Rin helped anyone of the ningens outside of her circle of trusted friends that she considered family. There were villagers that had harassed her long before she was his intended.

They were simply jealous of the lavish silk kimonos that he gifted her. Along with all of his other gifts to pamper her.

Sesshomaru under no conditions was allowed to harm the villagers if they insulted his Rin. If they attacked his family, he had permission, as the old miko had explained when he told her that he would have a manor built for himself and Rin in the valley outside of the village. He would keep her close to those dear to her.

Rin tossed the scraps of pink silk back at him. "I will not be called a bad mother. Our children will be dressed when they go into the village." She said with a nod. He could see her brow twitch as she made another cut into the fabric.

He tossed the scraps over the side of the futon and laid on his side near. He rubbed her back trying to get her attention. "Rin."

"Hm?" Rin hummed out.

"You are a very devoted and loving mother." He told her softly. The tone he reserved for her alone.

His daughters received a slightly different tone, one that was soft but also calm and gentle.

Rin glanced down at him and smiled. "You are a very loving and devoted father." She cupped his cheek and he sat up and cupped her face. "Sessho—mmph!"

He pressed his lips against her and grazed them over hers. He parted his lips and gently took her bottom between his teeth gently. He heard her softly moan before opening her mouth and letting their tongues meet. He moved his hands, one to the back of her head to keep her there and the other to her right breast, ducking into the folds of the yukata and massaging it. He enjoyed how her breasts always filled his palms.

She called his name softly as they pulled apart to breathe. His stripes darkened a bit, the only way to know that he was blushing along with her. He leaned in and ran his nose along the side of hers and murmured her name and his desires. He heard her sigh softly.

"If we have sex now, you won't let me rest and then the girls will end up running around naked into the village." She huffed gently and gasped as he pinched her nipple.

He knew how to please his wife.

"Lay with me once and then I'll let you finish sewing. The sun has only just set." He pulled back.

Rin glanced to their open shoji door to their garden.

He started to lick, kiss, and suck on her flesh.

"Iie, once for you is thrice for me." She complained softly.

He knew her resolve was weakening, but he leaned back and pulled his hand from her breast. "You often praise my stamina."

Rin flushed red and bowed her head, shifting on her knees. "It's very good that Rin's husband has such phenomenal stamina. But Rin must sew for their children." She reverted to the third person and he nodded slowly.

He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It is hot, and you are trying to make the girls clothing lighter and more comfortable. How can this Sesshomaru help so that their children do not embarrass them in the village tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Can you sew?" She asked as she lifted her head and he saw her brow raised, a small quirk of her lips in the corner.

"Iie." He sighed out.

"Then you are of no use." She huffed but then shook her head. "Cut your old sash in half lengthwise then in half down the middle. It will be their sashes."

He nodded and accepted the task. The easy one.

He watched as Rin cut the fabric with the other pair of shears, the larger ones. She made a pair of simple sleeveless and short kimonos for the girls to wear.

She quickly sewed around the holes that she cut for their arms so the fabric wouldn't fray and along the center she folded inwards and stitched it evenly.

He finished his task before she had finished the first kimono. He gathered the scraps for her and set them in a pile beside their futon. He reclined on his side and stared up at her, watching her concentrate on her task.

She had them both done as the sun's light disappeared. She held up the purple cloth and smiled at her handiwork. "Towa will look lovely in purple." She commented softly.

"Hai, now set that aside and let your husband shower you with affection." He told her as she grabbed the kimonos and set them down on the floor with the yellow sashes.

"It's so hot still!" Rin huffed.

He pulled at her obi and released the bow, opening her yukata. "If you undress and sleep in the nude, you will not be so hot, anata." He told her as he admired her nakedness. "Let this beloved husband of yours distract you until you fall asleep after such affections."

Rin raised her hands and cupped his face. "That may be a challenge since it is so unbearably hot." She smiled up at him.

He growled at her long and low. "This Sesshomaru always enjoys a challenge." He said before leaning down, pulling her up into a kiss, her arm wrapping around his shoulders.

He promised himself to keep her distracted until she was too exhausted to stay awake.

In the dawn, he would go and dress his daughters in their new kimonos so they would not run around in the nude and end up embarrassing their mother and himself.

His children were not to be as uncouth as his brother, they were his princesses after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I really do like the idea that in the middle of summer, Rin would pull out the old kimonos and start to deconstruct them and cut them, repurposing them.
> 
> Sesshomaru getting annoyed and wanting affection is just the bonus!


End file.
